I´m glad were you born
by Katary Kanae
Summary: capitulo 2...ONESHOT...es el cumpleaños de Naruto y Hinata quiere darle un regalo muy especial...reviews onegai...
1. Chapter 1

**A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen...a veces simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento, y luego te das cuenta de que no eras lo que esperabas...si no mejor. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Es de tarde en Konoha, soleado con algo de calor, hoy, era un día especial... Nos situamos por los alrededores del bosque, en las secciones de entrenamiento más apartadas del lugar...

Se distinguía una silueta a lo lejos, estaba en posición de ataque esperando algo. Sus ojos color perla eran el detalle que más destacaba en ella. Hinata...

El viento no soplaba, había como un leve aire de tensión. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, varios kunais van en dirección de la kunoichi, pero ésta los repele con un poco de chakra acumulado en sus manos. Ahora otra silueta aparecía por entre unos árboles, parecía ser que era la persona que había lanzado todas las armas.

- Increíble!! Eso estuvo perfecto Hinata!!- decía el ninja acercándose de a poco hacia Hinata.

Por la mañana, Hinata había pasado por la casa de Naruto para preguntarle si le ayudaba a entrenar. Y éste, gustoso aceptó.

- Naruto-kun! Comamos ahora, estoy agotada...- le dijo en un tono agradable, distintivo en Hinata.

Se sentaron sobre la rama de un gran árbol. Entonces es cuando Hinata aprovecha para sacar un paquete envuelto en una tela y ponérselo frente a Naruto.

Era un almuerzo espectacular que Hinata había preparado especialmente para su rubio preferido. Aunque no era muy buena cocinando, se esforzó muchísimo durante toda la noche, tuvo uno que otro accidente quemando el primer intento, pero era perseverante hasta que al fin logró que tuviera un sabor exquisito.

- Aquí tienes!- le dijo la Hyuuga.

- Wah! Se ve delicioso!- exclamó feliz el Uzumaki al ver aquel platillo, tan apetecible.

Hacia un poco de calor, así que naruto se abrió un poco su chandál naranja y se pone a tomar un poco de té helado que Hinata había preparado de antemano. Ahí es cuando ella aprovecha para comenzar a hablarle al rubio sobre la razón por la que principalmente le había invitado.

- Naruto-kun, hoy es tu cumpleaños, cierto?

- Ah...lo sabías?- le miró algo extrañado.

El jamás celebraba su cumpleaños, y le parecía raro que Hinata se haya acordado.

- Por supuesto que sí! Estoy tan contenta... Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun!- dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido. Hinata se puso algo nerviosa por su reacción.

- Q...qué ocurre Naruto-kun? Acaso te hubiera gustado más el ramen instantáneo?..- refiriéndose a la comida. Naruto solo le sonrió.

- No es eso.- desvía un poco la mirada- Es que este día, 10 de Octubre... fue cuando Yondaime salvó a la villa de Kyuubi, y además, mucha gente murió en ese entonces...-Hinata no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero pensó que sería mejor seguir escuchando- No hay mucha gente que quiera celebrar este día... me sorprendiste...- ahora miraba a Hinata con una de sus distintivas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.- Qué se le puede hacer?...Estoy muy feliz por este gesto!!! Gracias Hinata!!.

La peliazulada sentía como un nudo en la garganta, las palabras que quería decir simplemente no le salían, hasta que, como su más distintiva costumbre, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

- Para...para mi...- subió un poco el tono de su voz para que le escuchara atentamente el rubio que tenía al frente suyo mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos- El 10 de Octubre siempre ha sido un día especial!...porque...porque...- Naruto le miró fijamente a los ojos con un muy leve sonrojo- es el cumpleaños de alguien a quien amo mucho... porque...umm...quiero decir- poniendo sus manos contra su boca. Se encontraba sudando a mares. Ahora Naruto sabía su secreto.

- Hinata...- fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir los brazos del rubio rodeándola en un tierno abrazo que le dejó sorprendida- Arigatou.

- Naruto-kun, espera, no...- tratando de safarse del agarre pero le fue inútil. Aquel contacto le ponía bastante nerviosa.

- Hinata, eres tan cálida.- en un tono dulce. La muchacha dejó de moverse.

- Sigo pensando que sería un buen presente para ti, pero...

- Esta bien... Si puedo permanecer así contigo, es un buen presente para mí.

- Naruto-kun, estuve buscando el regalo más satisfactorio y placentero que puedo darte y...yo quiero...

- Aahr!- grito ahogado por parte de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun?!- gritó Hinata al darse cuenta de que Naruto se había caído de espaldas de la rama en la cual estaban cayendo de lleno en el suelo.

-" _El regalo más satisfactorio y placentero que ella me puede dar...puede ser_..."- eran los pensamientos del Uzumaki mientras que se tapaba la nariz a causa de una hemorragia que le había dado, con lo recién dicho por Hinata. En seguida concordaba con que le quería decir la kunoichi. Quería "eso"!

- Esta todo bien?! No te hiciste daño?!- le decía Hinata bajando rápidamente para plantarse de frente al rubio para ver si estaba bien.

_- E... espera un momento!...-_ decía algo avergonzado-"_no nos hemos siquiera dado un beso...quiero decir, no nos hemos dado nada!" _

- Tal vez vamos demasiado rápido...-poniendo una mano frente a su boca en señal de arrepentimiento.

- _No! Eso no es lo que quería decir!! "Ah! Por qué estoy tan asustado_?!- con ambas manos sobre la cabeza- "_Esto era a lo que se refería Tsunade-baachan al llamarme siempre enano_ (en todo sentido)- recuerda la figura de Tsunade quitándole unos de los mangas que acostumbraba leer, y como Naruto en ese entonces era enano, Tsunade le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza y le ponía mayor altitud al libro del rubio para que no lo alcanzara, y le decía: _"Atrápalo enano! Enanitoo!"_

-"_Por ahora solamente dejémonos llevar_"-se pone de pie y le extiende una mano a Hinata-Lo tengo! Vamos a mi pieza!

La kunoichi se pone también de pie ignorando el gesto de Naruto para decirle en tono despreocupado - umm..aquí esta bien.

_-"Qué?! Quiere hacerlo en público? O.O. _

Ahora Hinata se encontraba bajándose el cierre de su chaqueta lentamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- E-Esta es mi primera vez, así que no tengo mucha experiencia...-ahora tira la chaqueta por los aires quedando solo con una polera bastante ajustada a su cuerpo, algo bien provocativo para Naruto, quien ya babeaba-...pero trataré de hacer lo mejor por Naruto-kun. Pienso que sudarás mucho. Mejor quítate algunas ropas también.

El rubio con la mirada en cualquier parte y con una mirada de dopado ya solo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa que le dijera Hinata, y pensaba para sí: "_ya no me importa nada, solo lo que Hinata me diga..."-_ rápidamente comienza a quitarse toda la ropa que tenía puesta, pero Hinata al ver que Naruto estaba a punto de quitarse los boxers se da la vuelta toda sonrojada y con las manos sobre el rostro.

- No tienes que quitarte "todo"!!

- Eh! Lo siento! Lo siento!- con una mano tras la cabeza y quedando únicamente en ropa interior- Creo que fui un poco precipitado!

Tras confirmar que Naruto ya estaba más o menos bien para voltear, Hinata solo prosiguió con las siguientes instrucciones para el "regalo" del rubio.

- Ahora, Naruto-kun, cierra los ojos y eleva todo el chakra que puedas. Mantenlo bajo control, o de lo contrario se irá inmediatamente.

- Bien!- junta ambas manos- Déjamelo a mí! "_Elevar todo el chakra posible... con esto ya tendré un punto a mi favor..."_- mientras el rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, algo extraño le rosa la mejilla y le provoca un leve corte. Al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta de que era Hinata quien había adoptado una posición de ataque con sus brazos por frente de su pecho y ambas palmas abiertas dejando escapar largas agujas de chakra.

- Como ya sabes, yo puedo disparar chakra por las palmas de mis manos- su mirada tenía un semblante decidido y miraba fijamente al rubio quien no entendía nada de nada- Naruto-kun sueña con ser Hokage, cierto?! Por el día entero, yo seré la compañera de Naruto-kun en su entrenamiento!!- comienza a correr hacia el kitsune lanzando disparos a diestra y siniestra mientras éste corría despavorido por la actitud repentina de la Hyuuga- Voy a atacar seriamente!! Naruto-kun! Asegúrate de esquivar bien!! Y feliz cumpleaños!!

- Esta es la Hinata de la cual estoy enamorado?!- decía con una expresión de miedo corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

El resto del día continuaron en el entrenamiento y el resultado final, fue un Naruto decepcionado por haberse dejado llevar por sus hormonas, pero a la vez feliz por la preocupación de Hinata hacia él.

_- "Hmp, después de todo, no creo que sea un mal día de cumpleaños..." _

**Dedicado especialmente a una pareja en especial que le tengo bastante cariño... Ah! y un pequeño review no cuesta nada...**


	2. Chapter 2: Primavera

**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! para quedarme... tanto tiempo sin verlos TT.TT aunque la verdad no los veo ni escucho pero sé que están ahí...aquí les dejo otra de mis creaciones...este capitulo trata más que nada de la infancia Naru-Hina disfrútenlo!! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo centrado en esta estación que nos hace relajar tanto y siempre hay más de un recuerdo alegre para hacernos sonreír...

La primavera siempre encanta, siempre relaja y siempre nos adorna con sus hermosas flores, de colores celestiales y delicados. Vuelve la tristeza en alegría, sus aromas dulces te envuelven como en una cuna llena de la paz que buscas, y también te ayuda a quitarle la rabia a tu mamá por haberte portado mal en un intento desesperado por darle de tus brócolis al perro.

Es una deliciosa estación, la más preferida de la gran mayoría de la Aldea, sobre todo para cierta kunoichi de apellido: Hyuuga. Quien siempre desde la copa de su árbol de cerezo favorito, se ponía a recordar la primera vez que alguien le tomó en cuenta, la primera vez que se sintió alguien... cuya persona de ojos de celestes como el cielo y de cabellera dorada le ofreció su amistad que, al pasar el tiempo, se fue transformando en algo más...

- _Todavía puedo recordarlo todo como si hubiera sido ayer...-_ decía para sí misma acomodándose de poco sobre la rama de su cerezo favorito con ambos ojos cerrados.

**Comienzo de las memorias de Hinata: **

Al centro de Konoha no se veían ni las moscas. Casi toda la aldea y las familias habían decidido que era un lindo día para salir todos juntos y pasar un rato agradable. Los niños que tuvieron la mala suerte de quedarse porque sus padres tenían misiones, pensaron que, en vez de lamentarse todo el día, salir a jugar un rato era lo ideal. En la zona de juegos era donde habían decidido reunirse. Pero parece que había algunos problemas para iniciar el juego...

- Y por qué no puedo jugar?- se quejaba una pequeña niñita con los ojos a punto de soltar unas lagrimillas. Sus ojos eran de un color perla muy bonito y tenía el cabello azulado. - Porque para jugar la escondida en parejas- recalcando la palabra- se nesecita tener una pareja!

La única y verdadera razón por la cual la niñita de cabello rosa le impedía jugar, era porque simplemente no le caía bien. Las calladitas eran las peores, como decía su mamá.

- Pero yo podría contar...-se trataba de excusar.

- No...eh, para eso también se nesecita tener una pareja. Esto no se puede jugar en números impares.

- Yo solamente quería jugar...por qué no puedes hacer una excepción y dejarme jugar?...- decía casi en un hilillo de voz y con la cabeza gacha.

Uno de los niños que ahí se encontraban e iba a jugar escuchó sin querer la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, o más bien la pelea y quiso saber que pasaba. Se acercó para preguntar.

- Sakura-chan? Qué pasa?- se pone al lado de ésta.

- Es que estoy tratando de decirle a Hinata que en el juego del escondite en parejas no se puede jugar en un número impar...

- Y por qué no la dejas que cuente. Es el único puesto que no se requiere de tener pareja.

- No! Ya dije que no y es no!- sentencia finalmente cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que no desistiría de su desición.

- Ni modo...-dijo por lo bajo Hinata- Entonces me voy...-comienza a caminar.

- Sakura! Comencemos de una vez con esto!- le gritaba otro niño de los que iban a jugar a lo lejos.

- Ya voy Sasuke-kun! -yendo en su dirección al instante- Naruto! Hay que comenzar el juego, ven!- alzándole el brazo.

El pequeño se lo pensó un momento. Se quedó viendo la cara de la pequeña que tenía en frente a punto de llorar marchándose de ahí para después apresurarse a gritar:

- No! La pelirrosa se extrañó al escuchar que Naruto rechazaba el hecho de jugar. Se le quedó mirando mientras que los otros chicos se marchaban para comenzar el juego

-No?...Qué acaso ya no quieres jugar?...

- Le cedo mi puesto de juego a Hinata. Así serán un número par y ella podrá jugar- se volteó hacia Hinata a quien se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Lo dices en serio, Naruto?

- Por supuesto- le sonrío a la Hyuuga.

Pero Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo con la desición apresurada que había tomado Naruto sobre lo de ceder el puesto.

- Naruto.

- Sakura-chan.

- Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- el rubio no tardó en plantarse a su lado- Estás totalmente seguro de querer ceder tu puesto a...ella- refiriéndose a Hinata.

- Tiene algo de malo?

- Es que no quiero que juegue con nosotros...no me cae muy bien y...y...- se le acabaron los motivos.

- Sakura-chan...Por qué razón cada vez que Hinata quiere jugar con nosotros tu siempre tienes una excusa?...Pareciera que no la quieres con nosotros por simple capricho.

- Es que mi mamá me habló sobre los Hyuuga y que no me juntara con ellos. Por eso--

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando...- espetó con dureza- Si por esa razón siempre dejas a la pobre de Hinata de lado...siempre sola...entonces me voy...que se diviertan jugando sin mí- fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección de Hinata

- Naruto!- le gritaba al rubio quien ya se estaba marchando junto con Hinata de la mano- Todavía puedes arrepentirte! Estuvo buena tu broma ahora regresa!

- Lero, lero, no escucho, la la la la la-tapándose las orejas tratando de no escuchar a la pelirrosa.

- NARUTO! El rubio seguía ignorándole y no volteó más.

- E-estas seguro d-de esto Naruto?

- Por supuesto Hinata. Vamos a pasar un bonito día juntos. Como grandes amigos-ttebayo!

- H-hai- le respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Hacía algo de calor ese día. El sol pegaba demasiado fuerte y el rubio junto con la Hyuuga empezaban a tener calor.

- Como me gustaría algo frío...-se quejaba el rubio mientras se tiraba algo de viento con la mano, aunque eso no ayudara mucho.

- Tengo mucho antojo de un—

- Helados! Helados de todos los sabores!-al parecer el heladero había hecho acto de aparición unas cuantas calles más adelante.

- Helado! Vamos Hinata!- se gira para emprender carrera antes de que el heladero se marchase

- Are? O.O Hinata? Hinata?- la susodicha no estaba.

- Apresúrate Naruto o te dejo!- Hinata le gritaba ya dos calles más adelante alzándole el brazo.

Naruto se espabiló rápidamente para correr en su dirección.

- Hola niños, les gustaría un helado?- les ofrecía amablemente el heladero- Hoy por ser mis primeros clientes tendrán su helado gratis, así que pidan.

- Chocolate!- dicen ambos niños a la vez- Eh?. También te gusta el chocolate?- vuelven a decirlo juntos. Comienzan a reír divertidos.

- Entonces chocolate para los dos!- y les entrega los helados a los pequeños.

- Gracias- al mismo tiempo que reciben los helados. Se despiden alzándole la mano al heladero para dirigirse a la zona del bosque.

El aire era un tanto más fresco bajo la sombra de los árboles por lo que fue el primer lugar donde se les ocurrió ir.

- Escojamos un árbol para comer tranquilamente el helado. Vamos Hinata, escoge con cuidado- le decía al tiempo que le daba otra lamida a su helado de chocolate.

- Emm...etto...- buscó con la mirada por todos los alrededores hasta que se detuvo en un cerezo repleto de botones.(flores ke no abrieron) Ese está bien?-le apunta con su pequeño dedo no muy segura.

Naruto le sigue con la vista.

- Perfecto! Vamos- le toma la mano sonriente y se dirigen en la dirección indicada por Hinata.

El árbol se veía mucho más grande de cerca y aún más hermoso. Escalaron por él hasta quedar a una altura en la cual pasar desapercibidos por las personas que pasaran por allí. Así se podría disfrutar mejor el helado. Pensaron ellos.

- Hinata.- decía distraídamente el rubio recostado sobre una rama tras haberse acabado su helado en un suspiro.

- Dime.- respondió con la misma tranquilidad.

- Qué tiene tu familia de especial para tener tanta fama?...

- Cómo, fama?- no había entendido del todo la pregunta.

- Bueno...ganarse todo el respeto que tienen...tú sabes...

- Ah...bueno...te digo la verdad- Naruto asintió- No tengo ni la más mínima idea...-respondió con toda naturalidad con un pequeño sonrojo visible en sus mejillas a causa de no saber responder a la pregunta.- Bueno...supongo que es algo que tiene que ver con nuestros ojos, según las pocas veces que he escuchado a mi padre hablarme de ello.

- Sus ojos?...A ver...-se levantó de su puesto y se puso frente a Hinata, y bien cerca lo que la puso un poco nerviosa- Es cierto! Tienen un color bastante bonito. Como lila!

- O//////O Tú crees ////// Pero yo pienso que si fuera nuestra fama por el color de nuestros ojos...-se quedó viendo directamente a los ojos de Naruto, quien ahora se había puesto nervioso-... tu deberías de estar iguales que nosotros...tus ojos son igual de bonitos. Es como estar viendo en ellos el mismo cielo, no te lo habían dicho?

- Bueno...jejeje- se pone su mano detrás de la nuca- Pues nadie me había dicho eso...hasta ahora, claro. Gracias!

- De nada...Ah!- suspira Hinata- Que día más tranquilo, no lo crees?

- Tienes razón...

-Naruto...- pensó unos instantes.

- Dime...-respondió mientras que se recostaba sobre una de las ramas con los ojos cerrados.

- Tú...por qué ofreciste tu lugar de juego para que jugara- Naruto le miró raro. No le había entendido bien la pregunta - Bueno...quiero decir... no te conozco mucho ni tu a mi así que...Por qué?

- Hinata...- volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a acomodarse- hmp...es que sentí que tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que te fueras sola. Que no disfrutaras como el resto de los demás. Quería integrarte, así los demás niños te conocerían y jugarías con nosotros como lo hacemos todos los días... No te enojes con Sakura-chan porque no te haya dejado jugar es solo que ella es así, pero algún día pensará distinto y será ella la que termine invitándote a jugar, estoy seguro...

- Naruto...

- mmm?- le volvió a mirar con un semblante relajado. Hinata solo hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza y sonrío.

- Nada...Gracias. Eres muy lindo conmigo. Por supuesto que no estoy enojada con Sakura, digo, algún día tendrá que cambiar...

- Lo ves?- se sienta sobre la rama- Ése es el lado positivo del que hablaba yo!

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo hasta que empezaba a anochecer.

-...entonces los cangrejos utilizarían sus caparazones para hacerse naves y volar hasta Plutón en donde traen consigo la piedra Filosofal y viven para siempre.

-...entonces los cangrejos, eh?...mmm...

Hinata de pronto sube la vista hacia la lejanía.

- Mira, Naruto! Esta anocheciendo- decía apuntando hacia el horizonte.

- Ah, tienes razón...-decía algo apenado el rubio porque el día se hubiese acabado tan rápido- Te acompaño a tu casa, Hinata?

- Bueno!- dijo animadamente. Ahora se ponía de pie para comenzar a bajar del árbol.

- Espera. Déjame ayudarte...

Una vez abajo, comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la casa de Hinata.

-Espera un momento Hinata!- le decía Naruto a la muchacha mientras ésta desviaba la vista a una flor que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos- Mira esa flor!

- Qué? Qué tiene la flor?- preguntó algo extrañada por la atención tan grande que le ponía Naruto hacia la planta.

El rubio se dirigió corriendo donde estaba la flor y se devolvió nuevamente donde Hinata con algo tras su espalda.

- Adivina Hinata!!

- Nani?- intrigada por lo que escondía el rubio

Naruto sacó de a poco sus manos tras la espalda y puso algo frente a los ojos de Hinata.

- Eh...? Una flor?- la miró más de cerca- Kirene!!

La flor era de unos colores delicados. La parte externa era de un color blanco limpio y puro. Acercándose al centro, un lila pálido y el centro de un azul ni muy oscuro ni muy claro con un poco de negro.

- Es para ti...- dijo sonriendo.

- Para mí?-apuntándose con el dedo. Naruto asiente.

- Sabes por qué te la traje?- Hinata niega- Porque...es blanca...como tu piel...es lila como tus ojos...y tiene ese mismo azul de tu cabello- le entrega finalmente la flor.

Entre tantos pasos que dieron sin hablar, tras el sonrojo que había llevado Hinata en todo el tramo cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de ésta. La noche estrellada era preciosa y las calles estaban vacías...

- Bueno...tengo que entrar.

- Nos veremos mañana...verdad?- preguntó el rubio con una mirada tierna.

- Por supuesto que si! - da unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en frente de Naruto y le da un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por este agradable día Naruto-kun- le sonríe.

Naruto se sonroja un poco por el agradecimiento de la chica y pone su mano tras la nuca un poco apenado.

- De nada...n///////n Que duermas bien- da media vuelta y alza el brazo en señal de despedida- En la sección de juegos te estaré esperando Hinata-chan. Jugaremos todos juntos quiera Sakura-chan o no!

- De acuerdo- responde alzando la mano igualmente.

_**Fin recuerdos Hinata**_

_- Si no hubiera sido por ti, Naruto-kun...jamás te habría llegado a conocer tanto como te conozco ahora...- _pensaba para sí misma Hinata aún sobre la rama del árbol.

El sol ya estaba a punto de meterse entre los cerros cuando una persona se acercaba en paso relajado hacia donde se encontraba la de los ojos perlados quien aún recordaba aquellos dulces momentos del pasado.

-Oe, Hinata-chan!...Hinata-chan!

- Eh?

- Aquí abajo! Aquí!

Hinata dirige su mirada hacia abajo, donde la causa de los gritos.

- Naruto-kun!

- Ven! Necesito que bajes!- le extiende una de sus manos. La otra la tenía tras su espalda, tratando de esconder algo, pero a Hinata no le pareció importar mucho.

- Enseguida voy!- a los pocos segundos y de un salto ya se encontraba al lado del rubio- Ocurre algo?

- Tendría que ocurrir algo cada vez que te quiera ver? Solo tenía ganas de verte.- de pronto se acuerda de lo que llevaba tras su espalda- Ah! Ya se me olvidaba! Hinata-chan, cierra los ojos.

- Para qué?...

-Ciérralos solamente, no te pido nada más...-le dijo en un tono dulce.

- Bien...-con algo de duda cierra sus ojos.

El rubio alza una de sus manos para tomar las de Hinata. Deja algo en ellas, de textura lisa que era algo suave y blandito tal vez...hacia algo de ruido cuando Hinata se abrazó fuertemente a aquello al darse cuenta de lo que sería.

- Listo. Abre tus ojos. Hinata-chan...

Lo hizo en seguida para quedarse mirando fijamente aquellas hermosas flores...las mismas flores que una vez Naruto le regaló cuando se habían conocido por primera vez. De un color blanco puro, un lila pálido y terminando al centro en un azulado.

- Son las mismas flores de aquella vez...

- Te acuerdas de la fecha que es hoy? Hinata-chan?- le dijo en un tono insinuante.

- El primer día de primavera...-le respondió sin apartar la vista de las flores.

- Bueno...es verdad, pero yo me refería a otra cosa...

- Otra cosa?

Naruto se acercó hacia Hinata para abrazarle tratando de no aplastar aquello que llevaba firmemente abrazado.

- Que mala eres Hinata-chan! Es que acaso olvidaste que hace 4 años, en este mismo árbol te pedí que fueras mi novia?

Hinata entonces comenzó a recordar cuando Naruto le había llamado 4 años atrás para que se juntaran debajo de aquel mismo árbol. También recordó aquella confesión doble que terminaron dándose mutuamente, las risas seguidas después de aquello, el sonrojo cubriéndoles por completo y finalmente el primer beso que les llevó a lo que es ahora, su aniversario.

- Ay! Perdóname Naruto-kun! Por supuesto que me acuerdo, es que mientras estuve todo este tiempo en el árbol se me f—

- Ya sé. Se te olvidó pero sin querer.

- Si...

- Descuida...Feliz Aniversario, Hinata-chan- los ojos le brillaban con cada centímetro que se iba acercando hacia el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Feliz aniversario...Naruto-kun...- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos para corresponderle el beso al su rubio favorito.

-----------------------------------------Fin-------------------------------

**La verdad no sé cómo me quedó...ustedes sabrán. Déjenme reviews plissss!!!**


End file.
